


Explosions and Chaos are Fun

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Explosions and Chaos are Fun

All through the city,  
echoing screams—they fear us…  
And rightfully so.

You stare back at me,  
broken-mirror reflection,  
promising chaos  
__________________________________________________from BatmanJoker Haiku's by Kayliana

 

“Why are you so fascinated with him, sir? “ Alfred asked after the Joker had exited the penthouse.  
Bruce still had a small smile playing around his lips. He was actually enjoying this.  
“I don't know,” Bruce answered. “Don't look at me like that. I actually don't know.” Alfred continued to stare at him. “Well, I'd better get out there. “ he got back on the regular elevator since the Tumbler was parked at Wayne Manor. Alfred looked after him as he left. He would never understand this obsession of Bruce's.

 

The Joker arrived in the Narrows with a loaded shotgun, a sharp knife and Schiff driving him around. He did not like the idea of someone setting off a bomb in the Narrows without his permission. He suspected that it was James. The kid was always trying to impress him but setting off a bomb without the Joker's permission was an extraordinarily bad idea. It was chaos on the streets. The poor unfortunates who actually had to live in the Narrows were inside their houses hoping a random bullet didn't hit them. The were warriors of the Chechen and warriors of Chen were fighting in the streets. The Joker had been able to find out that both Chen and the Chechen were killed by the bomb-so all hell had basically broken loose. He would find James and make him eat his eyeball.

The Joker's cell phone rang. Not the one that he had only to talk to Brucey, but the one he kept for everyone else to call. Still, not too many people had that number. The Joker answered.  
“It's James,” came the voice on the other end. “How did you like the bomb? Good idea, huh sir?”  
'Wonderful,” said the Joker through clenched teeth. “ Where are you now? I will give you the rest of the drug stash.”  
They made arrangements to meet and then they hung up. It would be in twenty minutes.

Bruce was in his new and improved Tumbler. He loved being out on patrol. He felt the rush of adrenalin and heat that always accompanied going out as Batman. Bruce wasn't going out as Batman for an adrenalin rush, but it was certainly an added benefit. The Joker had called and said that the Narrows was a mess. He sounded manic. Batman could understand the feeling. The Joker was right-the Narrows were a mess. People were shooting each other, there were things on fire and most of the citizens too poor to live anywhere other than the Narrows were huddled in their houses. The Gotham Police and Fire departments were running around attempting to get things under control. Bruce actually heard a cheer as he rolled through. The Gotham Police welcomed the vigilante's appearance. Bruce was technically still wanted by the Gotham PD but they welcomed him on a night like this.  
Bruce could see the Joker's purple coat far ahead. He shifted to slow down. He had just brought the Tumbler to a stop and had armed his bombs when everything went black.

The Joker was standing in the street when he heard the low roar of the Batman's car. He loved Batsy's car and loved it even more on the rare occasions that the Bat allowed him to ride in it. It didn't happen often but Bruce had shown the Joker a couple of his downtown hiding places. He smiled as he sensed the shift in the Narrows as those rightfully afraid of Batman decided it was time to stop making mayhem. Bats pulled up and stopped the car and then there was an explosion. James was standing there holding a grenade launcher. The Joker didn't even think about it. He unloaded his shotgun on James. He scarcely saw as the would-be thug fall to the street. The Joker could see that Bats' car was open and he wasn't moving. He sprinted across the street. Bruce was unconscious, but he was still breathing. He was groaning but too stunned to do much. The Joker could hear the scream of police sirens. It was time to leave. Batman was blinking but he was too out of it to do anything. The Joker shoved him over and took the controls of the Tumbler.  
The Joker had never attempted to drive the Bat's car before and he was not surprised by the kick of the vehicle. He got the headlights on and throttled down and hit the gas. The Tumbler lurched forward, but it was pulling to the right. The Joker thought that it was probably damaged in the explosion. The Tumbler picked up speed and the Joker was struggling with the controls. He knew that he had to get out of the Narrows and get Brucey to either his penthouse or his Manor. The Joker glanced over at the vigilante. He was holding his hands to his ears and groaning.  
The Joker reached the bridge that led into the main part of the city. The Joker pushed on the gas but was still struggling with the steering.  
“Take a left here, “ Bruce spoke for the first time. He was still holding his ears. The Joker did as he was told and then switched the vehicle to the stealth mode. He followed Bruce's instructions and got the Tumbler parked in its underground hiding place.  
The Joker had to help Bruce out of the car because he was still dizzy. The got into the secret elevator and went up to Bruce's penthouse. The Joker was not surprised to find Jeeves waiting for them.  
“I've called the doctor, Master Bruce, “ he told the vigilante and both he and the Joker helped Bruce out of the bat-suit. Alfred left to go and get Bruce some pajamas while the Joker leaned against his lover and Bruce wrapped an arm around the Joker and pulled him close. When Alfred returned the Joker left the room returning with a decanter of Brandy.  
“What is that for?” Alfred was looking at the Joker with disdain.  
“Bats' reputation as Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Playboy also says that Brucey likes to drink. How else are you going to explain his injuries?”  
He poured some of the liquor on his hands and rubbed it on Bruce's chest and on his cheeks. He even rubbed some on his lips. Bruce smiled at the Joker's ministrations. The phone rang and the Joker disappeared into the guest bathroom. He would shower and take his makeup off. He knew Brucey liked that and for some reason he wanted to please Bruce lately. He took a long shower and then sat in the room, dressed in the purple pajamas that Bruce had bought for him. It was a long time but Alfred finally appeared and beckoned for him.  
He found Bruce laying on his bed, propped up by pillows.  
“Come here, “ he growled at the Joker.  
“master Wayne,” Alfred said hesitantly.  
“He said it isn't a concussion. It's just a bump on the head. I will be fine.”  
“He said not to exert yourself,” Alfred corrected.  
The Joker had proceeded to curl himself around Bruce and Bruce wrapped his arms around the Joker. Both of them started to relax and Alfred left the room. He knew that he would have to come back and check on them in the night-just to make sure that Bruce was truly alright. The first two times he checked, he found them both sound asleep and wrapped around each other. The Joker was sleeping with his head on Bruce's chest, Bruce's arms wrapped around his lover. The third time Alfred checked, it was apparent that Bruce was on the mend because they were coupling. They were both on their knees. Alfred had deduced that this was their favorite position since it was the one he saw them in it the most. Bruce was holding the Joker impossibly close as he plundered the clown's mouth.  
Alfred sighed.  
He could not deny that the Joker had saved Bruce's life. The clown was devoted to Bruce. But the idea that Bruce could let him loose on the Narrows, the bottles of Percocet and other painkillers he had found hidden in Bruce's drawers and their mutual passion and obsession with each other worried Alfred. He supposed that he would never get over this worry because the Joker wasn't going anywhere.

Over the next few days the situation in the Narrows sorted itself out with the help of the Gotham police. They arrested many of the remaining members of both gangs, but many members were dead, including most of the second tier leaders. Leaderless, they were unable to get organized and make a criminal empire. Wayne Enterprises funded the creation of a non-profit to govern the Narrows. They hired several young people to organize the neighborhoods within the Narrows. This was much easier than it should be because the gun filled night had angered several residents and they were tired of the gangs controlling the Narrows. Bruce teased the Joker that he had contributed to stopping crime in the Narrows.

Fin


End file.
